


Interruptions

by Clockwork



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:25:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork/pseuds/Clockwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott needs Stiles. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> Slash fic though no warmings for smut. Second character not listed for the fun of the ficlet. Definitely just a bit of a ficlet.

The first kiss had been shocking, but not at all unwanted. The second had led to many more. Stolen kisses before school, tiny pecks given before a tiny snicker as he darted away. Maybe everyone knew. Maybe they didn’t. Neither was being obvious about it. There was a million reasons not to let others know they were something instead of nothing, and many of them meant the difference between life and death.

So it was stolen moments after practice. Late nights studying during the dark of the moon when things should have been a bit quiet.

Tonight they weren’t.

The first time his phone had buzzed during a particularly wicked kiss, Stiles ignored it. The second time he’d actually moved it across the room with a bit of a throw, making sure the pillows caught it to cushion its fall. The third time had ended with him being put firmly on his feet rather than straddling a rather wanted lap.

“Just answer it.”

The call hadn’t last long and ended in a much worse way.

“I… I have to go,” he said, stealing a quick peck before finding his shirt on the floor and pulling it on over his tee shirt. 

“I figured.”

“I don’t want to go!” Another quick kiss before shoving his phone in his pocket, looking around for his keys.

“I know.”

Grabbing his keys before there was another kiss, lingering a moment as leaving was forgotten. Stiles jerked back, making a face and a small sound of regret. 

“Really. Last thing I want to do is leave you here.”

“Stiles, go.”

“You’ll see yourself out?”

Asked even as he was climbing out his own window, not wasting time with things like doors and all.

Sighing heavily as he leaned back in the desk chair at Stiles’ desk, running a hand over his hair.

“Don’t I always,” Danny muttered, picking up his coat and using more conventional means to leave the room.


End file.
